


Boxes

by Octolord (Cora_knight_of_breath)



Series: My Girlfriend Sent Me Avengers Plots and Ships [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, my girlfriend sent me plots and this was the first I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Octolord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My girlfriend sent me a list of AUs, and even though this isn't technically an AU, I felt inspired.<br/>What she sent me was "your girlfriend decided to kick you out at 3 am and I tripped over your boxes of shit in the hallway in my drunken trip to my apartment now I’m half passed out in a pile of your clothes au" and set the ship and role as "Tony and Bruce (drunk Tony)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

Tony and Pepper had been a shaky relationship. It was destined to end. It never helped that he was distant and acted like he preferred robots to people. She practically ran the company while he was off playing Iron Man. His “destruction” of most of his suits didn’t help too much. It actually made things worse when she realized he hadn’t destroyed them all. It probably didn’t help much when she caught him sneaking glances at a certain scientist whenever he thought Pepper wasn’t looking.

So, she dumped him.

Tony had done some coping the only way he actually knew how to - he got drunk until three in the morning. A stumbling mess, he became desperate for some companionship. Specifically, Bruce. 

Now, Bruce and Natasha had been “dating” and she had actually insisted he move a few things into her room in Stark Tower. Tony refused to call them a couple and Bruce seemed reluctant to. Unbeknownst to Tony, Nat had gotten in a fight with him - or the best fight she could get in with a man who turned into a green rage monster when angered - and kicked him out. She quickly had his boxes packed, filled a few duffel bags, and even a suitcase or two. Now they were in a hall with the brooding scientist, who was sitting against a wall with his knees up wondering if there was actually a way to fix this. By being in the hallway, they formed the perfect trap for a stumbling, drunk man who has little control over his movements and a very blurred vision.

He did not trip over any boxes or bags. No, he tripped over Bruce himself, shocking the scientist who had been buried in his though.

Tony face planted and cussed a few times.

Bruce apologized.

Tony started laughing. “Oh, wow, that hurt,” he said. “You didn’t even budge.” He sat up and Bruce immediately smelled the alcohol. “Hey, why’re you out here, Brucie?”

“Got kicked out. Haven’t gotten around to moving my stuff back to my old room,” Bruce explained. “I wanted to take a moment to myself.”

“That’s nice, that’s nice.” Tony nodded as if he was taking in every word. “How long you been here?”

“Since nine.”

Tony gawked. He stood up, stumbling a bit. Bruce instantly got up and tried to help steady him. “C’mon, let’s take your stuff back to your floor.”

Bruce smiled, though there was no smile in it. “Maybe when you’re sober.” He took Tony down the hall, trying not to care as Tony clung to his shoulders with one hand. The other swung like he had no idea it was even there.

“Why can’t we do it now?” he asked as Bruce took him into the elevator. He leaned close, his hands on Bruce’s chest. “Are we gonna have sex?” He raised an eyebrow in a way that made Bruce question whether he was really drunk or just faking it.

“No,” he said. “We’re having you put in bed. You and I both just got dumped and need to rest.”

Tony let out a grumble and leaned against Bruce. “You smell nice,” he mumbled.

“You don’t,” Bruce stated.

Tony laughed. The doors to his floor opened, revealing the empty bed, nicely made. Bruce wondered how long that would last without Pepper doing upkeep. Tony stumbled into the room and completely missed the bed, landing instead in a pile of clothes he had hastily thrown out in an effort to choose his best outfit to get drunk in. He was already half asleep.

Bruce sighed and helped Tony up, carrying him towards the bed and laying him down. He decided Tony could handle sleeping in his clothes for one night.

“Good night, Tony,” he whispered.

He got up to leave only to be halted by a firm, albeit clumsy, hand. “Stay with me.”

Bruce sighed and removed Tony’s hand. “I have boxes to move,” he said. “You sleep.” 

He left before Tony could say anything else.

\---

Bruce worked all morning and finished as the sun began to rise. He face planted in his bed, ready to sleep. He was disturbed by a voice easily recognized as Tony’s personal assistant, Jarvis. “Mr. Banner? Tony has requested your presence in his lab.” 

“Tell him I’m tired,” Bruce said.

A moment went by before Jarvis’s voice returned. “He says it’s urgent.”

Bruce groaned and put a pillow over his head. “Tell him he wouldn’t like me when I’m tired.”

“He says he has a sharp headache and needs a doctor’s advice.”   
“I’m not that kind of doctor.”

“He says he also has a chest pain. I have tried making suggestions, but he insists he needs you.”

Bruce was growing frustrated, but he got up nonetheless. He trudged upstairs, his clothes still a mess. “What do you want, Tony?”

“I’m dying,” came the voice, muffled by a pillow over the head. He was laying face up, his arms spread out at his side.

“It’s either a hangover or heartbreak. Maybe both,” Bruce stated.

Tony sat up and immediately groaned. “God damn it, Bruce, it’s not that easy! It’s  why I was dumped!”

“And why is that?” Bruce sat on the bed. The entire room was dark, the shades drawn to hide the sun.

“I can’t tell the reason that he’s the reason. That goes against how it works.”

“You’re not making sense again, Tony. Go back to sleep.” 

Bruce was about ready to get up when Tony grabbed his arm. “Kiss me.”

He was definitely caught off guard by the request. Still, he wasn’t going to plunge into this. He shook his head and pried Tony’s fingers off his arm for the second time that day. “I’m not-”

“Kiss me so I can just prove myself it’s not true.” Tony moved closer, holding his wrist now despite the doctor’s attempts to remove his hold. “She said I’m always gawking at you and I didn’t pay too much attention. I always assumed it was aesthetic, y’know? But what if she’s right? This is Pepper, we’re talking about. She’s always right.”

Bruce didn’t want to kiss Tony. Kissing him would be admitting his own suspicions. “Tony, no.”

Wow, Tony looked like a kicked puppy. He did not know Tony was able to make that face. Still, he left the room. He went back to his own bed and slept. Both of them slept until the next day, at which point they had to bump into one another during breakfast. Tony seemed to act like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t begged Bruce to kiss him the previous day. Bruce was relaxing until, while helping do the dishes, Tony nonchalantly said, “I’m still awaiting the kiss.”

Bruce dropped a plate and had to leave the room.

\---

Things continued like this for the entire week. Every time Bruce relaxed, Tony would whisper, “Kiss me.” It got to the point where he was about to hulk out on him. Eager to just make Tony shut up, he gave in. He pulled Tony by the arm and kissed him.

He probably could have chosen a better place to kiss him.

He had been sitting at a table with the rest of the team, eating lunch. Tony had been casually walking by with the dishes.

Everyone was now staring, wide eyed, and there was a pile of broken dishes by Tony’s feet. The first words were from Clint’s mouth. “I’m not cleaning that up.”

Natasha urged everyone to leave. Even though she had lost her chances with Banner, she wasn’t going to stop the nerds from having their moment. Tony and Bruce just stared at one another as everyone left, Tony with a red face and Bruce with a surprisingly calm one.

“Well?” Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

Tony was, for once, at a loss for words. “I’d like to run more tests,” he offered, trying to sound cool.

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood up. “It’s not going to happen, Tony. Let’s clean this up.”

Tony began cleaning, cutting a finger on a broken plate. “Why not? Is it because of the hulk? We can find a way to calm him, I’m sure. We can make things work.”

“It’s not that easy! Don’t you think I’ve tried? After what happened with Ultron-”

“We can keep trying.”

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No. That’s that.” There was that kicked puppy look. Bruce tried to ignore the look but it grew difficult. “Fine. But we start slow. If you can’t hold back, then it’s not going to work. Even with trying the tests, things have to go slow, Tony.”

Tony was definitely reluctant, but he nodded. “Deal.” 

He held out his hand, which was still bleeding, for Bruce to shake. Instead he took it and licked at the blood. It made Tony’s face go red and all he managed to say was, “Cheater.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the beautiful Flower Mother <3


End file.
